Fate
by Livin In the Moment
Summary: Former flames Randy & Trish meet up yrs later, bringing up old feelings, only prob is she's engaged and he has a gf. will they rekindle their romance or will it be a forbidden love? JohnTrishRandyStacyAmyvarious others
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Randy Orton and Trish Stratus had grown up side by side…literally. They had been next door neighbors since they were in diapers and had this unbreakable bond…best friends forever…or so they thought.

At the age of sixteen, Randy and Trish confessed their feelings for one another – putting their friendship in the danger zone as they dared to begin a relationship. For three years they were inseparable…the couple everyone else wanted to be. Trish was something Randy had never experienced before. When she walked into the room, he would forget how to breathe. Her smile was heaven to him…and making her happy was his first priority. Randy was Trish's first true love. She was always in awe by something he did. His eyes made her melt. She loved him so much it hurt.

Regardless of their love for one another, college was ahead and things were looking bleak for their relationship. Trish was going to Toronto to study to be a nurse. Randy was heading to Connecticut to attend law school. Being miles away, the stress to make time for each other overwhelming. After a late night phone call, they mutually agreed to end their relationship but solemnly vowed to remain friends….or so they thought. A few cards and letters and one long distance call…they drifted away like the leaves in the fall….only to meet up years later by chance…….


	2. Chapter 2

**FATE**

**SUMMARY: **FORMER FLAMES TRISH & RANDY MEET UP YEARS LATER….BRINGING UP OLD FEELINGS…ONLY PROB IS…SHE'S ENGAGED…AND HE HAS A G/F…WILL THEY REKINDLE THEIR ROMANCE OR WILL IT BE A FORBIDDEN LOVE?

"Bye baby." Stacy Keibler hugged her boyfriend Randy Orton goodbye as she boarded the plane. She had a photo shoot in New York for the weekend, so Randy decided it would be a good opportunity to head home and visit his folks…

"Randall!" An older woman immediately threw her arms around him.

"Hi Mom." He laughed as he hugged her. His homecoming was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

"Orton Residence. Oh hey Anne. Of course, I'll be right there. No problem at all. Bye." His mother reappeared after finishing her conversation.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Anne Stratus."

"Oh really? How's she doing?"

"She's a busy bee planning this wedding and all."

"What wedding?"

"Her daughter's."

"Oh Melissa's getting married?"

"No silly." She hit him with a dish towel. "Trish is."

"Um…oh…wow…" He was shocked by the news.

"Oh come on son, you still have a crush on her, don't you?"

"Mom, that's insane. You know I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yes…Tracy, is it?"

"Stacy."

"Trish is obviously the better choice for you."

"Mom! There is nothing nor has there ever been anything between Trish Stratus and I."

"Oh is that so?" He nodded. "Well then I suppose I imagined those two teenagers sneaking out to see each other, always by each other's side."

"That was different."

"How Randy?"

"That was a long time ago…things have changed."

"Whatever you say son." She didn't seem to be buying what he had to say. "Well I'm off to the church…Anne asked me to come help with the rehearsal. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not?"

At the church…

"Hey Anne." Mrs. Orton greeted as she entered the church followed by Randy.

"Hey Pat." Mrs. Stratus replied. "Randall?"

"Hello Mrs. Stratus."

"Oh my goodness! Look at how tall you are!" She pinched his cheeks as if he was a five year old. "Oh Trishy is going to be so glad you're here!" She scampered off. "Trish! Come here!"

"Yea?" A tall blonde entered the room and Randy was immediately taken aback by her beauty.

"Look who's in town." She stepped aside, revealing Randy.

"Ran…Randy?" Trish stuttered.

"Hello Trish." His baby blue eyes made her knees go weak.

"Um…I…" She turned and ran out of the church as Amy, her best friend, followed close behind her.

"Trish, what's wrong?"

"I can't marry him, Amy."

"What? Trish, you love John."

"No…no…I mean…yes, I do…but…"

"But what?"

"John is amazing person and he's always been there for me and I love him for that, but he's not the right one for me."

"Since when Trish?"

"Amy…I..."

"What? You're just now realizing this eleven months later?"

"No…I…"

"I don't get it…you were fine until…until…" Amy's eyes widened as she deepened her thought. "Oh, Trish."

"I…"

"Trish, no…you were fine then all of the sudden Mr. Orton waltzes into the church and suddenly you're a wreck." Trish just sighed. "You can't honestly tell me you don't feel a thing towards John anymore. You _love _John, Trish. I know you do." Amy's voice rose as she spoke.

"I don't love him! I love somebody else!" Trish shrilled.

"You mean Randy, right?" She grinned, knowing she was right. "You still love Randy!"

"I don't want to, trust me, I don't want to, but I can't make it go away…I've tried. Then today when I saw him, all of these feelings just hit me. I can't help it Aimes, I still love him."

"Aw…Tri…" Amy giggled as she pulled her in for a hug…both girls were unaware that a certain Mr. RKO had overheard them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY, BUT IT'S KINDA A BAD HABIT…ANYWAYS…MY INTERNET PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED! HALLELUJIA! LOL…BTW, I AM IN THE PROCESS OF UPDATING THE JOURNEY! YAY! THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO KEIRA…SHE KNOWS WHATS GONNA HAPPEN SO…YEA…WELL LEAVE ME A REVIEW…I DESPERATELY NEED THE INSPIRATION…IF YOU LIKE THE STORY I'LL CONTINUE IT…..LEMME KNO…..I'M OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do I do Aimes?" Trish pleaded with her best friend for advice.

"First, before you make any rash decisions, I think you need to talk to Randy."

"And say what?"

"Don't worry, it'll come to you." Amy reassured her before dropping her off at her mom's house. Trish wasn't tired, despite that it was midnight, so she sat on her old swing set and drifted into deep thought.

"Need a push?" A familiar voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure." She replied as a small smile began taking its form across her face. "So how's law school?"

"I dropped out. I'm training to be a wrestler."

"Oh."

"How's medical school?"

"I dropped out. I'm modeling now."

"Trish?" Randy spoke quietly and softly in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about…you know…what might have been?" Trish sat there and pondered the question.

"All the time." She finally spoke.

"Me too." He admitted. "Trish, I overheard you and Amy talking earlier today at the church."

"Oh?"

"Trish, I want you to know that I still love you." He confessed. "I miss you being in my life."

"I miss you too." She spoke, tears streaming down her cheeks. Their faces drew closer and their lips were inches away.

"Randy!" A woman's voice echoed, causing them both to abruptly and reluctantly pull back.

"Randy!" A tall blonde woman came running up to him. "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here?"

"My shoot ended early so I thought I'd come surprise you."

"How thoughtful." He said with a tint of sarcasm in his voice. "Stacy, this is Trish, an old friend of mine. Trish, this is Stacy…my girlfriend." He sighed as he sensed the hurt in her hazel eyes.

"Well I need to go to bed…big day tomorrow." She spoke slowly. "It was nice to meet you Stacy."

"Same here." Stacy replied as Trish turned to walk away.

"Wait, Trish!" Randy called after her.

"Goodbye Randy." Trish's final words made his spine shiver...goodbye? Was it really goodbye? Did he just lose the only woman he had ever loved…again? Could it be?

**A/N: So I posted another chapter! Lol…couldn't resist! Hope you like it! This story's for you Keira! Lol….leave me a review! **


End file.
